GRLL's lovely RWBYs
by Blackace70
Summary: Whenever they're not out killing Grimm or dealing with the trials of school. The girls of Team RWBY are spending free time with their boyfriends in Team GRLL. Drabble one-shot series showing the fluffy tender moments between RWBY and my OC team. Pairings: Crimson Reapers, Snow Angels, Black Abyss, and Radiant Star. Accept Requests
1. Chapter 1

**Me: *In a Yang like manner* Helloooo**

 **Thanks for checking out my Rwby drabble one-shot series fic. Be sure to expect hilarious, tender and just plain fluffy moments between the girls of Team RWBY and their boyfriends of Team GRLL (Pronounced: Grell). To give a little insight on my team.**

 **GRLL is a group comprised of four close brothers; two of which, like Ruby, managed to get enrolled into Beacon a few Years earlier than intended. The group consists of my OCs along with a couple of cameos, who I felt would be perfect if they crossovered with Rwby, with some modifications to their characters of course. As for who they are, you won't know their names until their appearance in their respective chapters. Save for one of them since he's debuting in this one.**

 **I will however give their personality and traits for the time being.**

 **Team GRLL:**

 **G (Full Name: ?): Third oldest within the family. G's is the leader of his team of mischievous but well caring brothers. Like with Ruby, he and his younger brother L were accepted into Beacon. When Headmaster Ozpin himself had saw their potential when they were fighting off a group of Ursas. G's playful, and a bit innocent and shy at times. Though when the moment arises, he dons his mature persona whenever leading his team.**

 **His cute innocent charms had won him the heart of one Yang Xiao Long.**

 **R (Full Name: Ragna D Bloodedge): Second in command within Team GRLL; Ragna's is the oldest sibling out of his brothers. At first impressions he can come as brash, rude and pretty much blunt and straightforward. Though given a chance and enough time to get to know him, you'll see that he's a lot more caring than he would let on. Underneath that harsh and serious exterior is a very protective older brother, who would not hesitate to hurt (and if need arises, kill) someone who harms his friends and family.**

 **His skills and aspiration to be a hunter earned him the idolization and affections of Ruby Rose.**

 **L (Younger) (Full Name: ?): As third member as well as the youngest of the group; L is the most shy, quiet, and introverted of him and his brothers. Slightly socially awkward; L has a tendency of sticking closely to his brothers, preferably G. Though despite appearing fragile; the same thing could not be said when he was out from the battlefield. Whenever he's facing Grimm or any opponents. He can change his personality into a strategic demon, whose fighting style that can get ruthless as his mind. As his time within Beacon went on. His quiet shell started to break as he made friends with not only Team RWBY, but also Team JNPR as well.**

 **His shell also cracked largely enough as he started garnering feelings for one Blake Belladonna.**

 **L (Older) (Full Name: ?): Final brother and member of Team GRLL; L is the second oldest amongst of his brothers. But despite being so, he's a natural born child-at-heart kind of guy. Often willing to take things one step at a time. L has a knack for not taking anything seriously, often leaving the impression of being an airhead. Though on rare occasions and situations. he exuberates a level of seriousness that contrast with his normally lax attitude.**

 **Despite his lazy and childish attitude completely clashing with her own proper upbringing. L managed to win the heart of Beacon's own Ice Princess Weiss Schnee.**

 **Well that's all I have to say about my team. You'll learn more about them and the way I dictate their personalities as the story goes on. If nothing else, let's get this thing started.**

 **I do not own RWBY or any of it's characters or other cameo characters that appear in this story. All property are owned by their respected companies and owners. I only own the OCs that appear in the story.**

 **Pairing Ships: Crimson Reaper, Snow Angel, Black Abyss, Radiant Star**

 **-X-**

Chapter 1: RubyxRagna: Weapons Love

It was pretty much a slow day at Beacon as Ragna and his girlfriend was hanging out in GRLL dorm room. There was no classes for the day and no missions for any of the teams to go on. Essentially, it was a day off for the students here at Beacon.

Ragna had originally intended to used the day to sleep, seeing as how he really didn't have anything else better to do. That was before Ruby had busted into his room holding a stack of movies and popcorn. Declaring, that the two of them would have a movie marathon for the whole day. Again, seeing that he had nothing else to do, Ragna agreed. Besides, he could go for a little blockbuster action right about now. Two hours and a couple of bowls of popcorn later (they get a little excited when watch action movies) they were just finishing up Avengers: Age of Ultron. And were about to put in their second movie when Ruby suddenly out of nowhere asked a completely random question.

"Hey Ragna, ever wondered what it would be like if we could wield each other's weapons?"

"Uhh, what?"

The white haired teen paused in putting in another movie and looked back at his smaller girlfriend; who in turned blushed in embarrassment

"Well… after seeing Thor and Cap. America use his shield as a glorified frisbee projectile. I wondered what it would be like if we could use each other's weapons."

If there's one thing Ragna had grown accustomed to while dating Ruby. It was her energetic personality and her tendency to be a little random at times. A trait he knew a certain blonde and, up until recently, a certain ginger haired girl had the pleasure of influencing. Even so, questions like this could still throw him for a loop every once in awhile.

"Well…" He started slowly "I'll admit, there are times where I was curious to see how Crescent Rose handled. But-"

"Really?!" Ruby jumped up from the bed and hugged her boyfriend from behind "You're the best, wait here!"

"Wait, what?"

Before Ragna could say anything else, all he saw was a flash of red and black run out the door of his team's dorm room. Ragna, still kneeling in front of the dvd player, remained there dumbstruck "What the hell just happened…?"

Ruby returned moments later, her Crescent Rose compact into its gun form, all while bearing a huge smile on her face. Ragna just stared at her as she offered her weapon to him "Here you go. Now despite how complicated it looks, it pretty easy to make Rose transform. All you have to do is-"

"Wait, wait wait…" Ragna interrupted, earning a surprised 'Huh?' from the silver eyed girl "I obviously missed something here. What exactly are we doing?"

"We're testing each other's weapons." Ruby replied simply, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Yeah, I figured." Ragna stated "The question is, why?"

"I already told you why, to see what it would be like to wield each other's weapons." Ruby held Crescent Rose close to her, her head bowing in thought "I felt, that by doing this. It would bring us closer together in our relationship."

Ragna blinked in surprise at the blushing "Rubes…"

"Besides…" Ruby piped back up "I've always wanted to see what you looked like with Rose in hand."

Ragna gaped slightly before smiling and wordlessly held his hand out to accept the weapon. Ruby squealed before quickly placing her gun-scythe into her boyfriend's hand and stood back. Examining the weapon, Ragna studied all of it features before figuring out how to make it transform. Despite seeing it transform hundreds of times, he couldn't help but flinch slightly at the scythe popping out suddenly

"Whoa…" He muttered, running his hand against the weapon.

He motioned for Ruby to step back a little bit more, not wishing to hurt her accidentally with her own weapon. Once she was at a safe distance, Ragna let his instincts take over with Crescent Rose. From spinning the scythe to some quick slashes, Ragna smiled at the weapon in hand. It was the perfect balance in terms of heaviness and speed; though it was light enough so that it could be wielded with one hand. It had enough weight behind it so that you could feel the power behind each swing. Added with the fact that it was a rifle as well, it was clear that his girlfriend knew what she was doing when she was designing her weapon.

You could practically see the sparkles appearing around Ruby's eye as she watched Ragna wield Crescent Rose with such skill and grace. Even though it was his first time using her; to Ruby, it look like if Ragna had been using Crescent Rose all his life with the way he handled it. Ragna's routine ended with him slinging Rose over his shoulders, obviously pleased with the results.

"Not bad, she handles pretty good." He handed back Ruby's weapon to her "You really designed Crescent well."

"Thanks Ragna" Ruby beamed before turning her gaze to Bloodscythe leaning against the wall next to Ragna's bed "Now I get to try your weapon."

Ragna gave an unsure look between his weapon and his girlfriend "You sure?" He asked "Bloodscythe may be a bit… much for you."

Ruby narrowed her eyes "What do you mean 'much'?"

"Nothing, I'm just saying that he might be a bit too heavy for you."

Ruby gasped, appalled at the claim "No he won't!"

"Yes he will."

"No he WON'T!" Ruby pouted, stomping her feet in the process (To which Ragna found cute and amusing) "He's not gonna be heavy for me. Watch me prove it."

Ruby walked over to Bloodscythe before gripping the handle with one hand. Using all her muscle power, she pulled the blade up from the against the wall. Only to fall into a kneeling position as the sword made a loud crash onto the floor.

"RUBES!" Ragna yelled making his way to his girlfriend "You alright?!"

"I'm fine…" She replied, though the pained whispered voice suggested anything but "Just lost my… momentum for a sec there."

"Taking a deep breath, Ruby gripped Bloodscythe again (this time using both hands) and used all her strength to lift it up. Ragna watched the petite girl lift the giant blade completely off the ground until she was standing up on her two feet. And while he did want to feel proud at this accomplishment, it was mainly overshadowed by concern. It was blatantly obvious that the girl was using all her strength just to hold that thing up. If the shaking arms and legs didn't give it away. Then the bright red face of exertion certainly did.

Having enough, Ragna walked to Ruby and promptly took the weapon of the girl's hand. Much to the girl's surprise and silent protests. Ragna slung an arm over Ruby's shoulder and brought her close, earning a blush.

He smiled "You don't need to prove yourself, Rubes. This is more than enough"

"The fact that you took an interest in my weapon along with wanting me to try out yours, meant a lot more than you realize."

He sport a glance at his blade before back to Ruby "I don't know 'bout the whole 'weapons bringing us closer' thing. But if you really want to learn how to wield Bloodscythe in his true form, I don't mind teaching you."

Ruby gave an excited gasp as she watched him transform weapon for its sword form to the the scythe. No matter how many time she saw it, she could never get over the beautiful sight of that crimson energy taking the form of a scythe blade. Ragna motion for Ruby to take the scythe in hand, holding it up the correct way while putting his hands over hers to help hold it up.

"Now, while Bloodscythe may be similar to Crescent Rose while in this form. It will require a lot more force from your body to swing it around. Like so…"

Ruby started to zone off into her own little world as her boyfriend walked her through the basics of handling Bloodscythe. Only one thing was running through her mind

Wielding each other's weapons really DID bring them closer together.

End

 **-X-**

 **First drabble done, first of many I hope. Like with most of my other works; I'm doing simply on my down time, whenever I get a chance.**

 **As for the story itself; I hope as the story goes on, my OCs and the Cameos will leave a positive impression on you, starting with this one. Also, even though I have the first five chapters planned. If you have any requests that you may have for your favorite Team RWBY girl, just leave a review or PM. And we can discuss it even further.**

 **That's all I have to say. As usual, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope you leave a review to tell me what you think. And be sure to check out my other works.**

 _ **Next Chapter: Weiss: Stress Reliever**_

 ** _See you next Time_ ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: WeissxLuciano: Stress Reliever

If there was a definition to having the worst day possible. Weiss Schnee's would be the perfect prime example.

It all started this morning when Weiss had slept in. Usually an occurrence like this would NEVER to the white haired Schnee heiress. The only explanation she could give as an excuse for last night was her staying up a bit later than usual. The reason was to study for Oobleck's test tomorrow, to which she liked to point out, was worth approximately 30% of her quarter grade. That WAS her original intention for staying up a bit late. But unfortunately, a certain red-haired teammate of hers decided to screw over her plans and make her pull an all-nighter staying up telling ghost stories with the whole team. And despite her reluctance at first, she did get some satisfaction scaring the her young team leader with an unusual ghost story. Unfortunately, during her little fun, when it was time to turn in. She had forgotten to set her alarm clock function on her scroll. Which resulted in her sleeping in, and forcing her rush out of the dorm and make a mad dash to her first period class, in which she ended up arriving 20 minutes late.

20\. MINUTES. LATE!

She thanked the Gods that her first period wasn't Oobleck, but at the same time her first professor for the day was Professor Port. Not that she had anything against the man, but she really could've done without his two hour story telling this morning. Oh well, on the bright side it provided her with an opportunity to do some last minute studying for her impending test next period. Too bad, Cardin and his lackeys from Team Ass- I mean Team CRDL, hadn't decided to give her that luxury. Throughout the entire two hours, the heiress had to endure series of paper being tossed at her and any other unlucky victim under their wrath. She attempted to shrug it off and focus on her studying, keyword 'attempt' as her patience started running thin really quickly. It finally reached it's breaking point when a paper triangle with pointed edges was flung at Weiss. It didn't hit the hair like most of the others did, it hit smack dab behind her neck. With a snap of her patience along with shriek of anger. The white haired girl unleashed her wrath on the entirety of Team CRDL. But rather instead of yelling at them or telling them off like one would expect Schnee to do; the heiress found herself taking a page out of Yang's book and decided to be a bit more… physical in her reprimanding.

If anyone thought Yang was terrifying when someone was stupid enough to cut a strand of her hair. They would come to realize that the blonde's anger was nothing compared to the wrathful Schnee they were seeing right now.

Unfortunately in the midst of her beatdown, Weiss was soon given a harsh reminder that not only was she still in class. The professor was still present in said classroom.

After being pried away from the bloody mess that was Cardin and his group, and receiving a harsh lecture about violent assaults and disrupting class. Weiss found herself having to serve detention with Port for the next two weeks. If that wasn't enough; the next period had been Oobleck's and his exam. Having zero chance to study in Prof. Ports class thanks to the incident with CRDL. It would've been nothing short of a miracle if she passed that exam through the skin of her teeth.

After everything that happened today, Weiss wanted nothing more than to be alone to her own devices. Ruby and the others were currently hanging out at the lunchroom, which meant she had the whole room to herself. And that was perfectly fine for her, she could use some peace and quiet. Some nice, relaxing, peace and...

 _ ***Knock Knock***_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Shooting herself up from her bed, she stomped towards the door and flung it open. Fully intending to whoever it was a good earful of her wrath, which was primed and ready for round two.

"WHAT?!"

"Whoa, easy Wei it's me. I just… wanted to check up on you."

Weiss felt all her sudden anger diminished as she realized who she had just yelled at. Standing in front of her dressed in the standard male Beacon uniform was a tall guy with long snow white hair like Weiss that was tied into a low ponytail, and had a pair of heterochromatic eyes that were sapphire blue and amethyst purple.

"Luciano…" Weiss muttered surprised before bringing her gaze to the ground "Sorry I… I was just feeling a bit upset just now. I didn't mean to take it on you."

"I'll bet" Blue and Purple eyes flashed in concern as Luciano frowned "Ruby told me that you you were having a pretty bad day and that you were all alone in the dorm room. I thought I stop by and see how you were doing."

Seeing his girlfriend's frazzled state, his concern grew "I guess she wasn't wrong."

Weiss let out a sigh; in the midst of her bad day. She must not have taken into account of how she must've been affecting those around her. If she was so upset with her day that she had been subconsciously ignoring everyone around. It must have been really bad.

"It has been a rough morning. Honestly, I bet this can go in my history books as the worst day in my entire life."

Luciano motioned if he could enter the room and Weiss obliged. He made his way to the heiress' bed and patted a spot next to him "Well, why do you tell me how the day went. Even if you want to be alone, I feel that sometimes it's better to vent your problems to someone who can listen."

"Luce, I understand what you're trying to do. But I would rather just be-"

"Come oooonn" Luciano drawled, cutting off any protest. He drummed on the spot on the bed rhythmically "Just do it. Who knows, you might feel better afterwards."

Weiss stared at the seat to Luciano before letting out a reluctant sigh of defeat "Well, I guess it couldn't hurt."

She made her way and sat down next to white haired teen "It all started this morning…"

For the next half hour, Luciano had been listening to his girlfriend's explanation slowly turned into ventilation about her waking up late, what had transpired in Professor Port's class, and another thing that had occurred today was her atrocious display at sparring practice today. She had been scheduled to fight against Jaune in their sparring session today. And while she saw this as a perfect chance to relieve some stress she had built up today (Much to the poor unknowing Ark's dismay) there was one critical error that she realized too late as she was going into her fight. In her rush to get to her morning class, she had forgotten her put in her dust for Myrtenaster.

Being that it had been late in the evening when she noticed her weapon was running down on dust. She decided to change the rounds in the morning, thinking that she would have time to do so. Unfortunately, she hadn't taken into account what was gonna happen later on that night. So in her rush this morning, putting in fresh new dust in her chambers had completely slipped her mind. To put it short, the Schnee heiress had to rely on her semblance for the majority of the fight. But just like how her luck had been for most of the day, the fight had resulted with her losing to Jaune...

Yeah, one could pretty much tell, that statement alone was more than enough to speak volumes.

By the end of her rant, Weiss was leaning against her boyfriend as he wrapped his arm around her and started to rub her arm. Luciano looked down at his now somewhat relaxed girlfriend.

"Feeling better?"

"A little…" The Ice Princess mumbled

Both of them fell into another state of silence when Luciano decided enough was enough. Standing up suddenly, surprising his girlfriend completely. The white hair teen grabbed Weiss' arm and proceeded to drag the stumbling Schnee out of her room and down to his team's room. Once there, he sat her down on his bed and walked into his room's miniature kitchen. (A/N: Decided to give each dorm room a mini kitchen like in Infinite Stratos. Why? Because I feel like it.)

Weiss watched Luciano moved around the kitchen for a good few minutes until curiosity got the better of her.

"Luce, what are you doing?" she asked gaining his attention

Standing over a pot of boiling milk, and holding a mug in hand. Luciano looked back smiling "Plan B of my comforting method."

He looked back at the pot as he poured the hot milk into the mug that was filled with cocoa powder and stirred it until it reached that rich chocolatey brown color.

"When Plan A of talking out your anger and problems doesn't work…"

He topped off the hot chocolate with whipped cream and dust of chocolate crumbs

"...Comfort food and drinks can go a long way just as well."

He made his way to his girlfriend, hot beverage in hand and offered it to his Ice Princess. Weiss looked at the drink in front of her before looking up to guy holding it, bearing a soft smile. For the first time that day, Weiss let out a small smile as she accepted the drink. Taking in it's aroma, she took a sip and started to relax. Feeling the warm chocolate spread throughout her whole body.

Weiss was so immersed in her drink, she didn't notice Luciano getting into bed and sitting directly behind her. The young Schnee jumped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist and another on her right shoulder.

"L-LUCIANO?!" She screamed with a nice blush on her face "What are you-?!"

"Relax" The heterochromatic eyed boy smiled "I was just going to give a message. But I can't do that if you're tense."

That quieted the pale girl as she shifted back into position, making herself more comfortable. Luciano grinned in approval, as he brought his hands to his girlfriend's petite shoulder. He gave them a few minor squeezes to feel how stiff the muscles were before rubbing them in a circular motion.

Weiss couldn't help but let out a moan of happiness feeling the knots in her shoulders fade away under her boyfriend's tender care. Luciano, seeing his princess' state, grinned even wider.

"How 'bout now; feeling any better now, Weiss?" The white haired boy asked making his way down from the heiress' shoulders down to her back

"Mmm Hmmm" The girl hummed happily as she took another sip of her drink. Between this and the message she was getting, the blue eyed Schnee was in a state of pure bliss. Only one thought floating in her mind at the moment.

' _Thanks Luce'_

-X-

The next day Weiss was trudging to Professor Port's classroom intending on starting the beginning of her two week detention. Even if she managed to calm down and relax thanks to Luciano, she still had to deal with the repercussions of her actions. Oh well, she figured she may as well get it over with.

Upon arriving; she was surprised to see Luciano in the room talking with the professor.

"Luciano?" She called out, getting both men's attention "What are you doing here?"

Said boy looked shocked as he rubbed the back of his head "Oh Weiss, uhh...I didn't think you'd be here so soon."

"Ah Ms. Schnee." Prof. Port greeted, interrupting Luciano "I was just about to send Mr. Vorento out to inform you."

The pale girl grew confused "Inform me of what?"

"That you are no longer to serve your two week punishment."

Weiss' baby blue eyes grew wide as she tried to comprehend what she just heard "Huh?! B-But, Why? H-How?!"

"That would be my doing."

The white haired girl whipped her head to her boyfriend so fast, Luciano was surprised it didn't snap. Seeing her facial expression demanding an explanation, he complied "After the incident with you and CRDL. I spoke with professor Port and told him what had really happened from a witness viewpoint. Telling him how it was Cardin who had antagonized you in the first place."

He started growing sheepish "So after some persuading and pleading, you are officially off your two week detention."

Seeing the young woman stunned silent, Port decided to add his two cents "Now while I'm well aware and completely understanding that you were the victim in this whole thing. I still do not condone the acts of violence against comrades." the portly man stated, not hearing Luciano snort under his breath and mutter 'Comrades, yeah right'

"So I expect you to write an apology letter to Team CRDL. Other than that, you are free to go." The professor chuckled as the girl beamed, responding with a firm 'Yes Professor Port' "Good, now if you'll excuse me. I have a certain team of rapscallions to locate and punish."

And with that, the rotund man exited the classroom, leaving both teens behind. Luciano and Weiss looked at him as he left before staring at each other. Luciano opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by the deep bear hug he found himself enveloped in.

"Thanks Luciano, thank you so much!" Weiss exclaimed in his chest

Luciano didn't say anything but merely hugged her back smiling warmly

"Anytime Wei, anytime."

End

 **-X-**

 **And the second one-shot is up and running. You'll noticed that as these drabbles between my team and Team RWBY. I may or may not be able to get all character's personality down pat. But I'm hoping to change that real soon. Nothing else left to say other than I hoped you enjoyed this one-shot and the second member of Team GRLL.**

 **Team GRLL Name List:**

 **G (?), Ragna D. Bloodedge, L (?), Luciano D. Vorento**

 _ **Next Chapter: Blake: Ears**_

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: BlakexLelouch: Cat Ears

When it comes to relationships, one of the known traits you tended to pick up was always being able to see the signs and tells of your significant other. Whether being able to tell inadvertently if they're angry or sad. Or knowing what would be able to put a smile on their face.

In the case of Lelouch D Lamperouge. His tell with Blake are a bit... unique.

One thing Lelouch quickly learned about Blake was the Raven-haired girl was not an emotional person. Unlike the energetic Ruby or the out-going Yang, or even the sometimes passionate Weiss. Blake was the most reserved person out of her entire team. Only offering a rare smile once every blue moon. But even without emotional responses, Lelouch knew one way that he could tell whenever Blake was feeling a certain way.

Her Ears…

Not the normal, trademark ears everyone sees on a everyday basis. Her faunus cat ears…

The ones she hides under that cute little bow of hers.

Lelouch can remember the first time he encounters his girlfriend's strange little habit. It was back during the first night at Beacon. He and his brother were in the great hall within Beacon; where he along with the rest of the students were sleeping in preparation for tomorrow's team placement exam. Honestly, in his opinion, it just felt like one big giant sleepover with all of those sleeping bags. Anyways, unable to fall asleep, Lelouch found himself sitting up and looking around the darkened, sleep-induced student room. When in the corner; with a candle giving off a low glow illumination. Lelouch could see her, the quiet black haired girl he had seen earlier back at the orientation assembly. There, she was, by her lonesome with a book in hand. Lelouch had wanted to go over there and talk to her, apart from wanting to try and make new friends like his brothers want. He hoped that maybe he could meet someone that shared the same interest he had in books. Unfortunately, because of his shy nature. He couldn't really bring himself to go up and talk to her.

Funny how his brothers didn't really share in his sentiment.

Before he could register what happened. Lelouch found himself stumbling towards Blake, one of his favorite novels in hand, standing in front of a confused Blake. After some push...encouraging from his brothers, followed by a stuttering introduction; the two raven haired teens got to talking. As they chatted; Lelouch learned that not only did Blake's love of books ran deeper than he originally thought. Him and her actually had quite a few things in common in terms of books. And it was then, that he saw it. As he and Blake talked about their favorite authors. Lelouch seemed to notice something going on in the corner of his eye. Particularly, around with Blake's bow.

Either it was starting to get too late into the evening. Or the purple-eyed boy could've sworn he'd seen Blake's bow twitching.

It twitched ever so slightly, barely noticeable to the regular untrained eye. But to Lelouch's calculative gaze, it was clear as day. He wasn't sure if that actually just happened; or if it was just his mind playing tricks on him. Realizing Blake was staring at him, he wanted to call Blake on her little 'reflex'. But it was at that time Ruby and her Yang decided to make themselves known. In the end, he just chalked it up as sleep starting to overcome him. Funny, that later on, his self-proclaimed hallucinations would not be as off as he would originally think.

Fast-forwarding a couple of weeks after everyone been assigned to teams. It was late in the evening as Lelouch was making his way back to his team's dorm room. Just as he turned the corner; he, once again, bumped into Blake Belladonna. Who at the moment, was borderlining to being dangerously angry.

Not even acknowledging who she ran into. The purple eyed boy watched as the girl and secret crush walk off down the hall. With worry and confusion overtaking him, Lelouch decided to follow. His curiosity led him to following Blake all the way up to the roof. As well as finding out a shocking secret about her.

Now Lelouch always took Blake for many things; quiet, mysterious, reserved, you name it. But what he never thought he'd take her for, was being a faunus.

He watched as she pulled her black ribbon off her head to reveal a pair of triangle shaped cat ears. Seeing them in the opening made Lelouch understand the reason behind the supposed 'twitching bow' on Blake's head.

"It all makes sense now." Lelouch said absentminded, only to realize too late that he said that out loud.

Blake jumped at the sound of the voice behind her. She turned and saw that it was none other Lelouch; her mind went to override. Not only did Lelouch follow her up here, what's worse is that he knew her secret.

Before the teenage boy knew what hit him; Lelouch found himself being violently pinned against the wall. He felt a chill run down his spine as he saw Blake's harsh glare fall onto him.

"You saw…" Her voice was barely above a whisper "You saw everything, didn't you?!"

Lelouch opened his mouth to say something, but no words was able to come out. He flinched as her glared deepened. Just as he was about to say something, an interesting little scene caught his attention.

As stated before, Lelouch had took noticed of Blake's ear twitching, presumably whenever she was expressing emotions. Whether it had been when they had been talking over books or otherwise; and right now was no exception.

But this time was a little different.

Unlike before, where Blake's cat ears were tucked away under her bow. Her ears were now in the open; and instead of the usual twitch animation he was used to. It was flickering this time around. The tip of her ears, swaying back and forward, in a kind of manner. Despite his situation, Lelouch couldn't help but think

"Cute…"

Blake blinked, out of all reactions she had been expecting. That certainly wasn't one of them.

"E-Excuse Me?" She asked shakily

"Your ears." Lelouch mumbled looking away from her "They're cute."

Blake was expecting a lot of reactions when Lelouch saw her faunus ears. Shock, disgust, anger, hatred. But, to see him reacting completely normal to them, and actually compliment them instead. To say the faunus girl was shocked would have been an understatement.

-X-

"What are you thinking about?"

Lelouch looked down to see Blake staring up from her novel towards him. The two were currently alone in the Team RWBY dorm room, laying comfortably on the faunus' bed. The faunus girl reading one her novels while cuddled up to her boyfriend, who was serving as a makeshift pillow.

"Sorry" Lelouch apologized "I was just thinking back to when I first found out about your little secret."

Lelouch smiled while gesturing to the two little tenants living inside Blake's bow. Blake blinked as she saw what Lelouch was referring to "O-Oh" She felt a light blush appear on her face "I see"

The normally reserved girl couldn't help but light up embarrassingly at the memory of that day.

"It was kind of cute seeing the normally composed Blake Belladonna light up like a christmas tree, over a simple compliment." Lelouch said, snuggling up some more into Blake

The blush on the cat girl's face deepened as she used her book to cover her face. Lelouch let out a grin at the sight of his girlfriend's uncharacteristic meekness. His grin turned into laughter as he saw Blake's ears flicker around spastically

"D'aww, your ears are twitching." He teased lightly while rubbing one of them "Kawaii"

Blake let out a soft but embarrassed mew at the gentle touch of Lelouch's fingers. She moved the book from her face to her head "Please stop" she pleaded, using her novel as a makeshift barrier, to prevent her BF from fondling her ears anymore

"Aw, why?" Lelouch whined "There's nothing wrong with your ears acting like that."

' _Says you'_ Blake retorted mentally; honestly speaking, she rather have her face light up like a christmas tree. Than have someone see her ears act so… reflexively.

Lelouch smiled, as he gently pried the novel off of Blake's head and out of her hand. Tossing it aside, ignoring the protests of his girlfriend in the process; he brought her close and wrapped her arms around her. One arm going around her waist, while the other curled around her head, close around the ears. Anymore protests that Blake wanted to make died immediately in the cat girl's mouth.

The Team GRLL member held his girlfriend close "Y'know…" he started "For someone who let's off a quiet and mysterious personality all the time. The moment your emotions surface, you're about as easy to read as a book."

He looked up to her cat ears "And even if that wasn't the case." He started stroking her ears again "You're ears serves as a great indicator to your emotions."

He rubbed the gently with his index finger and thumb "Like whenever it flickers around to signify that you're irritated."

He then traced his finger around the edges "Or shoots straight up, to show your shock."

He let the point of Blake's ears draw circles on his index finger "The way it sways back and forth to show your happiness and content."

Finally, he entrapped one ear in between his index and middle finger before letting go and flicking it "Or the way it twitches violently; either to show your anger and immense embarrassment."

Blake let out a series of moan as Lelouch played with her ears. One thing she sort of disliked about being a faunus, was that her cat ears was the most sensitive thing on her body. She wanted to tell him to stop… But if felt so good, that she just couldn't.

Lelouch stopped with his little playtime with the ears and looked at Blake "Don't be embarrassed about your little trait with your ears. They're apart of who you are, and I love every single part."

Blake didn't respond, but just let out another mew; this one a bit more louder than the last one. The raven haired duo smiled at one another before falling asleep in each other's arms.

End

 **FINALLY, I got it done! So sorry this one took a while everyone. I had some problems with writer's block; not to mention that my apartment lost internet for awhile. So I couldn't get on Google Docs to write any of my stories. But it's here now, and to me, that's all that matters**

 **As for the chapter itself; it didn't exactly go like who I originally intended it to go. But it still works out just as fine. Hopefully my next chapter (Which I have already started) won't take as long, hopefully.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter and the third member of Team GRLL.**

 **Team GRLL Name List:**

 **G (?), Ragna D Bloodedge, Lelouch D Lamperouge, Luciano D Vorento**

 _ **Next Chapter: Yang: Cuddles**_

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: YangxGeo: Cuddles

Cuddles…

Cuddling…

Cuddle…

They say, after you said a word a certain amount of times. They started to lose their meaning to you. But for one Yang Xiao Long; that could not be more the opposite.

Yang never knew why; but for some reason, the word 'cuddle' always been her favorite word. She didn't know when her love for that word had started; or what was the trigger behind it. Maybe it was the word's simplicity? How easy it rolled off the tongue whenever she would use it. Or maybe it was the verbal meaning; to be able to hug someone or something close and lovingly.

In her case; there was only two things that she, if given the chance, would cuddle with to the ends of time. First was her sister, no matter what would happen or what would occur in her life. Yang would always put her baby sister first, regardless of the reason. And the second thing she would be him.

Her personal little live-size plush doll.

She had gotten him around the beginning of her time here at Beacon. And by far, she was the best plushie one could ever ask for. Not only was he nice and soft, but he could generate a comfortable amount heat; perfect for cold and unpleasant days. He's always there for her whenever she needs him, either when she was feeling angry or frustrated. Or sad and just need to let out her emotions. He would always be there for her; never asking questions, but just providing her the comfort she wants and needs.

And to top it all off, the best part about her little cuddle buddy. Was that the little guy could cuddle back.

Oh yeah, whenever she would snuggle up with him. The plushie would conform to her position, making himself melt into her body, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her close in the same manner that she would do with him. Almost as if, the same caring treatment she would give him when they're alone, she would get back a hundredfold.

One with such a doll as this often makes her the envy of others girl who wants what she has. Well sorry to say, but her plushie is one of a kind. And she wouldn't trade that up for anything.

"Huh?" Yang looked down at her plush to see that he was moving around

Ah, he was shifting; that was a sign her cuddle buddy was going to waking up soon. I'm sure you've realized by now that Yang's plushie wasn't just anyone ordinary doll. But it was in actuality…

"Morning Yang" A young voice greeted sleepily

Geovanni D. Arkfiend; the young leader of Team GRLL, as well as the boyfriend to our favorite busty blonde. Yang smiled as she watched her brunette boyfriend rub his eyes of sleep

"Morning Geo, sleep well?"

"Mm hm…" He responded mild-mannered, not really all there "Sorry for using you as a makeshift bed."

"Oh, it's fine." Yang waved off, her natural grin on her face "You got a good nap and I had my little snuggle doll all to myself for the past two hours. The way I see it, it was a win-win for the both of us."

Geo sweatdropped at being labeled as some sort of doll, but otherwise, did not say anything. He simply stared at the ceiling of the RWBY dorm room.

"We still got some time before the others come back. You wanna do something until then?"

Yang tapped her chin, as if pondering that suggestion "Nah, I'd rather just spend my time laying here with you in my arms. It's not everyday we get to relax, why waste it?"

The young leader smiled before snuggling back into Yang's arms, fully content on granting her wish. Yang made a small huff before bringing her bf closer; planning to enjoy the tranquility of the day together.

End

 **And thus, another one-shot is down. And a fairly short one at that; sorry it took a while to get this out. Was trying to figure how to write this thing, while dealing with other ideas popping into my head. Guess this is what happens when you set a target for yourself that you're not really sure how to tackle.**

 **Anyways with this; the fourth and final member of Team GRLL has been revealed. With that out the way, I'm now open to any request for one-shot, for any of the pairing that you want to see happen.**

 **As usual; I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Be sure to be kind enough to leave a review and check out my other works.**

 **Oh, and be sure to check out my newest one-shot crossover fanfic: X-Over Battles: Geo vs. Yang.**

 **In which our favorite blonde brawler Yang, goes up against Geo Stelar from Megaman Starforce. Does our blonde have what it takes to win, or will the Starforce Megaman come out on top. Read and Find out.**

 **If that's all, until then…**

 _ **See you next time**_ **^_^**

 **Team GRLL Name List:**

 **Geovanni D Arkfiend, Ragna D. Bloodedge, Lelouch D Lamperouge, Luciano D Vorento**


	5. New Year's Announcement

Me: Alright, is everybody ready?

Geo: Yeah

Ragna: Ready over here kid.

Yang: Yep; Here and ready to kick this off with a _Yang._

Me: Alright then, Let's get this started! Geo, Ragna; if you would.

 _*A wall appeared in front of the two warriors. Both Grim Reaper and EM Champion bust out their blades. With some quick, precision slashes, the wall was riddled with slash marks.*_

Geo: Yang?

Yang: Got it.

 _*Yang punches her fists together and her hair flares up*_

Yang: RAAAAARH! _*Punches the mark wall, breaking it's foundation*_

 _*The wall crumbles revealing a set of words behind them*_

 _ **BLACKACE70'S NEW YEAR CELEBRATORY ANNOUNCEMENT!**_

Me: Yo everybody; Ace here, along with…

Geo: Geo

Ragna: You're boy Ragna

Yang: And the main girl, Yang.

Me: And we're here to share with you important announcements and updates for the future.

Ragna: With the ending of this year, and the beginning of a new one. A lotta crazy things happened with our favorite little author. Such as watching insane Death Battles…

Geo: Introductions to many new and old Animes and Mangas, for his fandom.

Yang: _*Slings arm over Ace's shoulder*_ Not to mention our best bud here, finishing another semester of College.

Ace: It's clear I had a lot of things going on. But thanks to break I had, I managed to get a lot of fanfic writing down. And here they are…

ANNOUNCEMENTS:

Yang: As the new year rolls in, you can hope to expect more chapters of " _ **GRLL's Lovely RWBY's"**_ in the future. But our _lovely_ little author here can't do much without your help. So please leave a review and request for any little one-shot you'd like to see between my team and our boyfriends.

Ragna: Along with that; be sure to look out as Ace plans to make a story of me and my brother's of Team GRLL. Hopefully, he'll be able to get it off the ground.

Geo: That's assuming he gets past chapter one.

Yang & Ragna: Yeah, that's true

Me: Oh, to hell with all of you.

Geo: Chapter three of " _ **A Musician's Heavenly Secret"**_ is underway. I hope you look forward to my date with Sonia. _*Blushes*_ I hope that by the end of it, something will emerge between us.

Yang: _*Pulls Geo in a hug*_ No worries Geo, it's all gonna work out.

Ragna: _*Ruffles the kid's hair*_ We're rootin for ya, kiddo.

Geo: Now regarding my other stories such as: " _ **The Ice Princess and her Innocent Demon" "Demonic Ties" "The Smash Candidates"**_ and " _ **Yu-gi-oh 5D's: Battle Riders".**_ Rest assured I'm getting to them, it's just…creativity and inspiration is running a little low pertaining to them, especially Battle Riders and Demonic Ties.

Geo: It also doesn't help that half the time, he doesn't know how to start the next chapter. As fellow writers, I'm sure you know the feeling.

Me: True; but aside from that, the big announcement. _*Inhales deeply, and gives Geo, Ragna, and Yang earplugs*_ You may wanna put these on.

Trio: _*Confused at the request, but complies nonetheless*_

Me: Alright; Chapter 15 of " _ **MegaGirl Starforce"**_ is underway. As it stands, 40% of the chapter is done!

Audience: ….

Geo: Um…

Me: Give it a minute…

Audience: . . . _*SCREAMS AND SHOUTS OF JOY. PEOPLE DOING BACKFLIPS AND CARTWHEELS. EVERYONE LOSING ALL KINDS OF KINDS OF SHIT!*_

Ragna: Now I see the need the for these things

Geo: Well, MegaGirl Starforce was Ace's most focused on and popular fic before he started broadening his horizon in Fanfiction.

Me: Okay everybody, calm down… Guys? _*Sees they're still screaming and sighs*_ I knew this was gonna happen.

Yang: _*Moves Ace to the side*_ Allow me

 _*Activates Ember Celica as her eyes turned red. She jumped and slammed her fist into the ground causing an explosion, shocking everyone out of their actions*_

Yang: SHUT UP! _*looks at Ace*_ All yours Boss Man.

Me: Nice work Yang. Welp; that concludes my announcement special with you guys. Oh, before I forget, I have an After New Year's X-Over Party one-shot featuring the girls from RWBY, underway. So look forward to that as well. I hope you guys have a great evening.

Geo: Be Safe

Ragna: Have fun!

Yang: And party to your heart's content!

Me: And above all…

Everyone: _**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**_


End file.
